Post 200
by bostonrainbow825
Summary: A Jemily femslash (heavy on the M) set directly from episode 200, in fact they haven't even left the bar when this starts... with the heaviness of what JJ has just lived through can she really see Emily disappear without telling her the truth about the love she feels?


Disclaimers: All original property is owned by CBS and The Mark Gordon Company, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Criminal Minds' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Emily/JJ

Time-Frame: This is set directly after the episode 200, in fact they haven't even left the bar yet when our tale begins.

Rating: M (Contains scenes of sexuality and nudity)

 **Post 200**

"Six hours? Well five now actually?" JJ kept her voice lower than the average in the crowded bar as she slipped up close to the tall brunette and put another drink down in front of her, moving the empty one off its coaster to be picked up when the next round was delivered. "You couldn't have got a later flight?"

"It's more if I don't get in the air to get the jet back by then they'll be putting me in the Tower of London under charges of espionage." Emily turned slightly on her stool and smiled at JJ, her eyes seeming to memorize the tired but still beautiful blonde.

"Send the jet back without you, we'll club together and get you a ticket on a regular plane, we'd probably raise enough money for business class." The slightly shorter woman kept her smile as she looked up at Emily putting a hand on the small table where she had put the drink, just to lean a little of her weight there.

"I would if I could." Emily's voice showed her regret at having to give that answer and she seemed to pause her thoughts before elaborating. "I just needed to be sure we brought you home safe."

"So you just walked out on a dozen things that needed you without a second thought." JJ smiled a little more and shook her head. "I'm flattered." She dropped her gaze for a moment before looking back up into brown eyes. "Really Emily, thank you." She took a breath.

"You know there's no need for thank you, you've done the same for me JJ, that's the kind of friends we are." Emily shook her head ever so gently sending her hair to wave a little over her shoulders. "We'll both do it again if we have too."

"We will." JJ agreed easily with a nod before glancing around at the team who were chatting comfortably among themselves, the stress of the last twenty four hours seeming to be dissipating with each laugh and each sip of liquor that passed. "I wish you could stay a while." A frown pulled at JJ's brow as she focused again on the brunette.

"Me too, but I promise to book holidays as soon as some of the fires on my desk calm down and come to visit." Emily tried to appease her with the possibly impossible idea, but the desire behind it was truthful.

"I..." Frowning more the blonde began to say something but stopped glancing back over her shoulder towards where Will was sat, the only one looking slightly out of place. "I should probably head home and let the rest of you party into the night. Make sure Morgan gets you to the jet safely." She pushed off the slight support the table gave her and stood more erectly. She moistened her lips, blinking soft blue eyes at the tall brunette.

"Jennifer..." Emily's voice was lower, veiled so that only the blonde could hear as she reached in the hidden area between their bodies to momentarily slip her hand around the blonde's. "If you need to talk, about anything, you can call me day or night."

"It's not the same." JJ shook her head. "But I know I can, thank you." The blonde lightly squeezed Emily's hand back and extricated her hand from the brunette's. "I should save Will, he's not one for the 'after party'." She rolled her eyes as she took a half step back. "Be safe going back to Lon... that is be safe going home I should say." She frowned and looked down as she took another step away. "Perhaps something other than disaster will bring you back here next time." She offered with a small shrug.

"Will can wait another minute..." Emily stood up suddenly and began to walk towards the exit. "Come outside with me." She said the words as if she didn't expect Jennifer to ever refuse, in fact she only gave one small glance back before she continued through the crowd.

The brunette had gotten a little way away before JJ actually made any move to follow her at all, but when she did, it was a quick jog that saw her move through the bar towards the exit.

By the time JJ got onto the closed patio area, the chill in the late fall air explaining why the patio furniture was stacked up and covered with a tarp off to one side, Emily had already pulled a small pack of British cigarettes out of her pocket and lit one up. She looked at JJ for a long moment, taking a slow draw before she seemed to straighten her shoulders.

"Now no one will be watching us and evaluating our interaction and you can just tell me why you're mad at me." Emily tilted her head to one side slightly.

"I'm not mad at you." JJ stepped a little closer, shaking her head, her eyes appraising every inch of the taller woman as she made her approach, from the way she was holding the cigarette, to the way her dark hair was blowing just slightly in the cool breeze.

"I know your passive aggressive nature when you're mad JJ." Emily quirked an eyebrow. "My home you suppose?"

"I just think of this as your home, I think of you as part of this family." JJ replied with a soft roll of her shoulders. "I have trouble believing, understanding that you left." She pulled in a tight breath. "Especially when, when I need you the most, you appear, like you never were any where else other than right beside me, waiting to be needed."

These words made Emily's lips purse a bit as she obviously held back an initial flare reaction.

"No matter where I am in the world I'm always waiting for you to need me Jennifer." The brunette settled on the words, turning her head into the wind a little to let it clear her hair away from the side of her face.

"You've let it grow." Before Emily knew it JJ was up beside her, soft fingers were helping dark strands steer clear of her face, by gently guiding them round her ear, the soft pad of the blonde's first finger, working all the way around the top arch of Emily's ear, before settling the wayward locks in place. "But you straighten it." She caught the dark locks between her first and second finger and slid them downwards to the bottom of the strands, letting them do the natural under flip that Emily had obviously styled in. "The soft curls not 'Boss' enough?"

"There's no one I want to enjoy the curls." Emily had tried very hard to quell the immediate reaction to the soft touch but already being on her third drink made that a little harder around the one woman she so rarely ever used her 'walls' around.

"I loved the curls." JJ admitted freely, resisting the urge to reach out and repeat the touch.

"I know." The brunette's words were so soft they were almost lost in the noise of the city and the wind. Slowly her dark eyes came to meet blue ones. "I was afraid I was going to be too late this time."

"I knew you wouldn't be." JJ shook her head and stepped closer, reaching up the blonde didn't stop herself this time as she curled her fingertips around the bottom curl of dark hair again. "I saw you, when I was being..." She stopped and looked down, licking her dry lips. "I knew you would come, that you would find me."

"You hallucinated me?" Emily's eyebrow rose again in slight question.

"Unless you've added trans-location to your powers now you're the regional leader of Interpol?" JJ smiled softly.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it." Emily smiled back just as softly. "JJ, I am a part of this family, I will always be but I hoped you understood why I took the job in London."

"More money, more power, not that you looked for either of those, it's just they came with the job, helping more people, a return to what you once knew?" JJ offered a few 'ideas'.

"This is a very unfair point but considering what you've just lived through, are you desperate to go back to the State Dept and overseas operations?" The brunette asked the question back softly, shaking her own head as answer to the small list.

"No but we're hardly alike Emily." JJ shook her head. "I'm just a plain small town girl from East Algerney, who some how made good..."

"JJ..." Emily shook her head and reached up putting her hand on the smaller blonde's shoulder to stop her. "You're a US anti-terrorist agent targeted by a double agent working for the countries most wanted criminal of this century. Like it or not we are more alike then either of us want to admit and you're no longer just anything."

JJ gave a short brief laugh and shook her head.

"And to think I got 'most likely to strike it rich' at high school." She looked into brown eyes.

"You need time to decompress after what you've been through, but when you have, we're going to talk about things, about back up plans I want you to have in place, contingency scenarios, okay?" Emily's voice stayed serious.

"You going to be my safety net?" Jennifer asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Always." Emily vowed quickly and truthfully.

"I..." JJ stopped. "We do need to talk about things Emily." The blonde took a breath and looked in brown eyes. "Not just about safety, or action plans..." She frowned softly as she continued. "There are things I need to say..." She took a breath as her eyes flicked from looking into brown orbs and looking at the concrete at their feet. "From what I said inside, no more lies, no more hidden truths."

The brunette looked back at her for a long moment, internally trying to argue out with herself if what JJ was talking about could possibly be the same thing that instantly sprang to mind for her. She quickly dismissed that it could be, or in the very least it was likely the blonde finally was going to call her on her 'devotion' and tactfully remind her again that her heart was with Will inside.

"When you left for London..." JJ took a breath. "You broke my heart." She stole herself some inner strength and looked at Emily. "It was supposed to be the happiest time of my life, I had just got married, just started a 'new' life and all I wanted to do was cry and lash out at the people closest to me because I couldn't lash out at the one who had done it."

"JJ... I..." The words hit Emily as hard as if the blonde had slapped her, after all none of what JJ was describing had been what she'd wanted, in fact her reason for leaving had been the exact opposite.

"No Emily, I have to tell you this, to get it out..." JJ pulled in a breath. "It got that bad that Will and I nearly broke up because I just couldn't... wouldn't let him in, because of you." She looked at the brunette. "Because of how much I loved you and you left, you left all of us, but you left me. When I was just starting something that scared me as much as it excited me, you just disappeared." She tensed her jaw and kept her focus.

"I did leave you, I had too." Emily was just as tense as she let the cigarette fall to the ground and crushed it with her boot a little too purposefully, as if she was trying to focus all of her emotion into the small grind of her sole against the paper and filter. "Because I wanted you to have the best chance you could with Will, because I didn't want to be in the way."

"In the way?" JJ shook her head. "Emily the ONLY reason I'm with Will is you. Yes I got us together, but you pushed us to get back together, YOU insisted I give him a second try when he came back, YOU kept pointing out what I would be missing if I let him just walk away."

"Because you were scared, because everything else you said and did suggested you wanted to be with him but you needed reassurance." The brunette countered immediately. "I was trying to be a good best friend JJ, I was trying to not let how I felt get in the way of your happiness."

"I wanted to be with SOMEBODY." JJ underlined. "I was pregnant Emily and yes I was scared, scared the person I wanted didn't want me, especially not like that, not if I was having someone elses child." She pushed her hand up through her hair and pushed the air out of her lungs in a fast sigh. "I needed anyone, I wanted someone specific."

"Why didn't you tell me that? I would have helped you figure out what they wanted, helped them see how stupid it was to not want you just because you were having Henry. That was a gift on top of the chance to love you." Emily's frown was deep set, pulling at all of her features.

"Because you were busy pushing me onto Will, setting yourself up to be a mother wasn't in your hemisphere." JJ pushed the idea back at the brunette.

"I was push..." Emily's retort had started quickly until the blonde's double speak actually registered in the hot emotional state that her mind was in. "What?" The question came out small and with a slight amount of shock.

"You Emily, I wanted you." JJ admitted blowing out the last of the air in her lungs in a softer sigh this time.

"I left because I couldn't live every day seeing you in the arms of that wanker." Emily's own breath was coming quicker and with a slight amount of internal panic.

JJ arched her eyebrow at the word.

"Wanker?" She used the word experimentally. "Okay." She frowned slightly at the colloquialism. "Emily look, I got it, I got the subtle pushes that you weren't gay, that I needed to move on, to Will, though apparently not to Will..."

"You didn't get it then, neither of us 'got' anything." Emily shook her head firmly and swallowed hard. She gave the briefest look back to the bar, happy that the side door didn't have any windows so it was impossible for anyone inside to casually glance out at them, and for this reason, the safety the quiet side street patio area offered, she took a quick step forward. Making sure to keep her eyes locked to JJ's until the last second when she closed them, she pressed her lips to the other woman's in a kiss that could never be interrupted as friendly.

Her eyes having fallen closed at the meeting of their lips, snapped open when JJ pulled back, her hand's coming up to push against Emily's chest, literally pushing the brunette back a little, her azure orbs sparkling in the low light as she looked up into dark smoldering brown.

A heart beat passed, maybe less before JJ balled her hand into the dark shirt beneath her hand and she pulled Emily back the distance she had pushed her away, pushing her lips back onto the brunette's, kissing her harder, forcing her tongue deeper into the older woman's mouth.

That they were in public, the entire BAU team and JJ's husband only a few dozen feet behind a brick wall didn't stop the intense kiss from continuing. Letting her hands come around JJ, Emily literally used her extra height to pick her up and carried her the short distance back to the patio equipment, depositing her on the edge of a table as her hands roamed up under the edge of the loose cotton shirt the blonde was wearing onto her bare back.

Cool hands on her warm skin made JJ blink her eyes open and actually take a little stock of what was happening. Loosening her hand from the material of Emily's top she reluctantly ended the kiss and reached back to close her hand around Emily's wrist, pulling it off her body.

"Not here." She shook her head. "I can drive you to the airport." She felt her breath coming in shorter, faster breaths than usual.

"Okay." Emily gave the short one word answer as she too tried to get some kind of reign on her body and her emotions, specifically the overwhelming rush of desire that was clouding her judgment at the moment. "You're..." She licked her lips, instantly realizing that it had been a mistake as the taste of the blonde and the lingering hint of the beer she'd been drinking sparked on her tongue again. "Not mad I kissed you?" She checked in a tiny voice.

"No." JJ shook her head, soft blue eyes focusing on brown ones. "Are you mad I kissed you back?" She asked in return, curling dark locks behind Emily's ear.

"No." Emily returned the honest answer as JJ had, her eyes also focused on the ones in front of her.

"We should go back inside." JJ glanced over Emily's shoulder towards the door. "You need to mingle before you disappear again." She pointed out the sad truth.

"I do but..." Emily glanced back where JJ's eyes had gone and swallowed as if the reality of what was behind the door hit her again, her astute brain having somehow forgotten. "Only an hour or so, then you drive me to the jet, okay?"

"Just give me the word and we'll go." JJ nodded. "Everyone will understand." She added. "You saved my life, us wanting a little one on one time is a given."

"The team has always understood moments like tonight." Emily agreed with her taking a breath and then a reluctant step back away from the blonde to let her slip onto her feet.

"You've been working out." JJ said with a soft smile as she did slip down off the edge of the table. "I was going to mention it after the whole hanging off a building thing but I didn't know if that was just adrenaline." She smiled more.

"I have been, but we can talk about why I have later." Emily gave a soft shake of her head, expressing in that Emily way that there was as always a direct reason but that she didn't want to explain that reason at that moment.

"There's always a later with you." JJ smiled and slipped her hand into Emily's. "Come on." She nodded to the door.

-x-

"We don't have to go to the airport." Emily had waited until JJ had pulled around the corner away from the bar and out of sight of everyone that had come out to the car to wish her goodbye before she made the small important fact known. "I sent the jet home."

"What?" JJ turned to look at the brunette with a confused frown. "But you have to be in London by the morning, your cases..." She pointed out.

"The call I made, I told my boss I needed more time here, he didn't like it but I didn't give him a choice." Emily briefly replayed the very heated conversation in her own mind but didn't plan on sharing any of the threats she'd received with JJ. "And my staff is well trained, if they can't handle things on their own for another 24 hours or so, then the whole branch is in trouble."

"Then which hotel are you staying at?" The blonde continued to take quick glances at the brunette, her smile bigger with each look.

"The Hilton's not far from here, turn onto Davenport." Emily smiled back at her. "I went straight to the office from the airport when I landed."

"Oh Emily, you need some rest." JJ began and then laughed. "Says the girl who was kidnapped and water-boarded, among other things." she pushed her hand through her hair and shook her head. "The Hilton it is."

"I'm glad you said that and didn't make me point it out." Emily laughed softly with her.

-x-

"Drink?" Emily moved into the suite after dropping her go bag onto the chair in the small suite's living room area.

"I would love one." JJ admitted. "Though technically I had the one beer the medics said I was allowed."

"It's after midnight, next day." Emily made a motion to the small clock on the DVR under the television and smiled, moving to the mini bar to pull out a few small bottles to make them both a drink. "You're allowed at least one drink a day."

"Getting in early." JJ smiled and crossed to perch on the edge of the couch arm. "Nice suite." She pointed out looking around. "Ms. Prentiss." She mocked the tone the receptionist had used when discovering Emily's identity. "Does your name come up in red or something?"

"This is still Washington, they have to have lists or someone will end up offended." Emily threw a smile back at JJ as she finished pouring the drinks and carried the two crystal tumblers back. "And the reason I started working out more was because we had a raid go bad, I got my ass kicked and I swore it wasn't going to happen again."

"No balding English man with bad teeth was putting you on your pretty 'bum' again?" She used a terrible British accent.

"Precisely." Emily did her own much better British accent with just the one word.

"Well I for one am very grateful for the improved pipe-work." JJ took her drink and sipped it before sliding it onto the table and pulling off her jacket, moving to place it away on the back of the door. She also slipped her boots off before coming back to the couch to find Emily already sitting down.

"So..." The blonde sat down against the arm of the comfortable cushions looking at the beautiful brunette. "We were..."

"Realizing we've both been reading each other wrong for years." Emily turned her body to look at the blonde, taking in a slow breath through her nose as the sight of the blonde almost took her breath away.

"Yeah." JJ nodded. "And then we..." She licked her lips, her eyes tracking over the brunette's body, inch by inch, coming finally up to linger on her lips.

"We were..." Emily's body gave an almost unnoticeable shiver before she slid closer on the cushions so that the outside of her thigh was right up against JJ's knee where it was bent under her in her corner position. "Closer." She whispered her own eyes tracing over JJ's lips in turn.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to..." JJ leaned forward from her knees, reaching to push dark hair behind Emily's ear, following her fingers with her face, smoothing the side of her cheek against the side of Emily's face, her nose nudging against Emily's ear. "Nothing."

"I've wanted this for so long Jennifer." Emily's body had given another shiver when the blonde's nose had touched her ear, her hands coming back to encircle JJ's body, but this time warm hands stretched out onto the blonde's back.

JJ moved her knees and straddled Emily's legs on the couch, putting herself in the brunette's lap as she nuzzled her nose into the soft skin of the older woman's ear again.

"Me too." She whispered softly into it.

"I love you." Emily whispered back, letting her fingertips slide over the skin of the blonde's back almost reverently mapping out the contours of muscles and bones.

JJ pushed herself closer and wrapped her arms around the brunette, pulling her into a tight embrace, drawing in a deep breath that she held on to for a moment as she just held Emily as tightly as she could.

"I love you." Her voice was slightly shaky with tears as she whispered her reply.

Emily pulled her arms just as tightly around the blonde, not doing anything accept holding her for a long moment. Letting the closeness of their bodies seep into the deepest emotional places that they had both been so obviously trying to hide away.

"I love you." She repeated the words again, turning her head enough to kiss near the edge of JJ's jaw, wanting her lips to press against warm skin to almost prove the blonde was real.

JJ turned and pressed her lips to Emily's as the brunette leaned to kiss her skin a second time, the blonde's lips open, her tongue ready to tease and play against the other woman's at the first touch.

The brunette's lip had been closed but quickly opened to meet JJ's level of desire and passion, the fact that the blonde had almost been murdered by her torturers and then almost slid off the high building to her death on the concrete below not lost to either of them. A soft moan escaped the back of her throat betraying her instant level of arousal as JJ's tongue slid in to claim her mouth.

JJ could have happily kissed the brunette for hours, the subtle taste of alcohol, British cigarettes, and Emily, that created the sensual overload that her oral senses were being pushed towards at that moment, were a wonder to her, and ones that she was instantly addicted too. She wanted more, more of everything about this beautiful woman, even if it proved to be only for this one time, this one moment.

Pulling her mouth free from the exquisite kiss the blonde blinked blue eyes at the older woman and looked at her.

"Emily, I want you to make love to me." She said, her voice a whisper. "I want you to take me to bed, touch me, kiss me, make me yours."

"There is nothing that I want to do more than all of those things." Emily answered her in a slightly shaky voice, but it wasn't from lack of confidence but from sheer overwhelmed emotion that she was being not just offered but asked to do the thing she had wanted to do for so very long. She pressed her lips to JJ's again in a brief deep kiss before she loosened her grip on the blonde slightly. "Let's go into the bedroom." She gave the guidance in a deep rich tone.

JJ eased out of the brunette's lap and up to standing, pausing to wait until Emily stood up too, before moving with her through the small suite to the bedroom, which was just as beautifully decorated as the main room had been.

Not pausing, wanting Emily to understand there was no hesitation for her in this, JJ reached down and pulled her loose top off over her head letting it drop to the floor out of her hand, leaving her in just her dark blue bra and jeans.

There was no hesitation in the brunette either, she reached out ran her fingers over JJ's bare stomach before she brought it back and pulled her own top up and off her body, pulling the tight tank top she had underneath with it. She then undid the button and zipper on her pants and let them fall off, kicking them away, leaving her in just a tight pair of black Lycra boy shorts and a practical black bra before she reached forward to undo the closure at the front of JJ's pants. As she did, she let her mouth find the blonde's again, pushing her tongue past JJ's lips first this time to explore the other woman's mouth. Her hands sliding around to cup JJ's ass as she slid the pants down the blonde's body.

JJ moaned into the kiss and wiggled her legs a little letting the material slide down them before stepping forward slightly out of the discarded pants completely. Wrapping her arms around Emily's shoulders, she spread her hands out over porcelain skin and pressed her fingertips into it softly as she pressed deeper into the kiss, her body flushing with warm from the kiss and the arousal it flooded her body with.

Needing to lie down mostly because of the way the waves of pleasure were making her head swim, Emily guided the blonde down onto the top cover of the bed without breaking the connection between their mouths. It didn't take either of them being a profiler to be able to read the want in each others body, it literally filled the room up around them with a tangible fog that made the world center down into just being the two of them. Everything outside of that bedroom at that moment just melted away to be dealt with later.

Closing her lips around JJ's lower one to suck lightly, Emily gave herself permission to slide her hand up the blonde's warm side and with at first only light pressure cup around JJ's right breast, letting out a louder moan as the fullness of it against her palm confirmed in another way that this really was happening. It just wasn't another vivid dream plaguing her subconscious with something she thought she would never ever have.

"Oh Emily." JJ encouraged the brunette instantly, arching her back a little so that the generous soft swell pressed a little into her hand, even though still constrained by the dark blue material keeping Emily from the silken skin. The encouragement made the pressure from Emily's hand increase, as she kneaded her palm against the swell while they continued to kiss before finally she pulled her mouth back and using her hand to push the material up out of the way stopped second guessing herself and just lowered her head to close her lips now around the hard pink peak that immediately stared up at her expectantly.

"Yessss." JJ's cry of consent turned into a moan of pure arousal as Emily's lips closed around her flesh, her back arching more, her fingers pressing harder into the brunette's shoulder and back as pleasure washed through her body. "Mmmmm Emily." The blonde encouraged as she felt every nerve and impulse in her breast fire and spark with life at Emily's touch.

Probably without the blonde realizing it, as Emily's mouth never moved from its place teasing and sucking at her nipple, the brunette reached around her own body and undid the clasp on her own bra, shrugging out of it before she lowered her body to JJ's so that her own bare breasts pressed against the blonde's stomach at the same time she pushed the bra up off JJ's other breast and moved her mouth to it, kissing across her sternum to reach her new goal, able to use both hands to cup both breasts even as her mouth worked wanting to touch as much of the blonde as she could.

"Emily... oh god Emily..." JJ slid her hands over Emily's sides, her fingers grazing against the sides of the brunette's breasts as they pressed against her body. The thought and idea of those gorgeous generous breasts pressed up against her, grazing against her skin as Emily sucked and teased her nipple, and toyed graceful fingertips over the other, turned JJ on more than she thought was possible. "You're beautiful." She pressed her hands down over Emily's skin.

A vague noise of disagreement came from Emily's mouth even as it stayed teasing first one nipple and then the other, her hands pressing JJ's breasts close together so that the distance was even shorter as she let just the edge of her teeth graze over sensitive flesh.

"You're beautiful." She finally moaned out moving her mouth back up to press her open lips to JJ's intending on being the one to kiss the blonde hard only to find the moment her face was close enough it was JJ who was seeking her out to kiss deeply. Stroking her hand down the blonde's side, she let it stray down over her hip onto her warm toned thigh, massaging and kneading closer and closer to the inside curve of her leg.

"I want you Emily." Blue eyes flickered open as JJ broke their latest intense kiss and she slid her hand on top of the one Emily had creeping around the curve of her thigh. "Inside me, touching me, loving me, bring me to the edge. I want to come for you, with you..." She pushed her mouth back onto the brunette's quickly, forcing her tongue deep inside her lover's mouth.

Something that was probably the word 'yes' was moaned back into the kiss by the brunette as her hand pressed the rest of the way confidently, her finger curling around the thin silk barrier. The moment the sheer heat and wetness of the blonde's body greeted her, Emily let out an even deeper louder moan, her body giving another of its involuntary shivers as it registered deep in her mind that she was actually touching JJ.

Almost as if they knew the contours of her body already, Emily's fingers slid between wet lips and focused down to split either side of the blonde's center, beginning to rub in circles over it as her own hips began to press from behind her hand.

"Mmmmm just like that..." JJ encouraged the brunette, pulling their mouths apart to pant the words breathlessly, letting her body movements become a little freer now that Emily had let her own body press a little into the action. "Feel how wet I am for you... how hard..."

"Oh god Jennifer." Emily groaned out the words, the rhythm of her hips already faltering a little as her own pleasure combined with JJ's thick words made a flare go off between her legs. "I really do this to you?" The question came in almost a tone of disbelief, the insecurities the brunette had about herself laid bare before the blonde so easily.

"You do Emily, you always have..." JJ made a full press and roll with her hips. "To have you finally touch me..." She made a direct thrust push with her hips. "Em, feel, this... this is what you do..." She circled her hips again, controlling the motion as she was careful to press herself against the brunette's hand.

"I..." Emily's hips rolled against her hand, feeling as much as her fingers did the motion JJ was making with her lower body. That added to the seductive tone and honest words caused a sudden intense flare in the brunette's body that she honestly had been expecting. Release was something that had never been easy for her, finding the ability to focus down her mind away from everything else that was rolling around in there but without even trying JJ had made her focus just on the blonde and in turn that had cleared the way for her body to overrule her mind for once. "Love you." She gasped out the words as her hips pressed even harder into JJ's, her spine going into a rigid arch as her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave.

"Oh Emily, Em, I love you..." JJ shuddered a little in pleasure watching the wave of release hit the brunette, and following it through her lover's body, keeping up the strong motion of her own against the other woman, her whole being literally throbbing with pleasure and a build up of passion and desire that all of Emily's experiences was just fueling by the second. "Feel it, enjoy it, every second, oh God Emily, I want you so much." She groaned, feeling her body literally clench and tighten inside in response to her lover's climax.

"I'm yours, I've always been yours." Emily's head was leaned against JJ's throat as she groaned out the words, her body still caught up in its prolonged release but almost as if she'd found some clarity despite the intense pleasure she began to focus her fingertips more, burring them over the blonde's hard centre, wanting her to feel just what she was feeling, wanting her to know the sheer bliss of finding release after wanting this for so long.

"No.. Emily.." JJ's voice was thick and heavy as the blonde's hand went low and slid over the back of the brunette's working to move it slightly. "IN..." She directed resolutely and without any chance to finish the second syllable of the word 'inside' Emily let her hand slide further down and with a strong confident press pushed two fingers deep into the blonde's body. A deep grunt of satisfaction escaping her when the digits were surrounded by tight, shivering muscles that tried to clamp down around her fingers immediately.

JJ bucked instantly against the direct press, a thick pleasured groan filling her throat as she pushed hard against the press.

"Yes... oh baby... Emily... yours." The blonde began a strong rhythmic push up against the brunette.

"Mine." Emily repeated the words in between hot kisses that she peppered over JJ's throat, her fingers pulling and pressing to meet every movement of her lover's hips. Her fingertips rubbing against tight internal muscles finding the right spots to make the blonde's hips buck harder or jump out of rhythm from pleasure.

Picking up the speed a little JJ shifted her arm, letting it slid of Emily's body, to land lightly on the bed, to grip the top sheet as a subtle anchor as she focused just on the rhythm and depth of Emily's press and the pleasure she was deriving from it. She could feel her body tightening, the traces of fire spiraling down her spine and coiling in her stomach.

Pushing her hips a little fast she opening let herself shift her breathing to faster shallower pants.

"Deeper Emily." She made the request of her lover, wanting, needing to be able to feel this in the morning, when Emily would be gone.

For the briefest second a seed of worry started in the brunette's head that she would hurt the blonde, but then it was soothed by the fact that she knew JJ well enough to know that even now the blonde wouldn't directly ask for anything she didn't want, didn't desire and so shifting her hips back a little, she began to put more thrust in the move with her wrist and arm, curling up her other fingers so that she could press as deeply as her long fingers would allow into the blonde's hot core.

"Like that?" She asked still peppering kisses across the blonde's throat.

"Like that." JJ felt her body stretch and adjust.

"Or like this?" A hint of growl came into Emily's voice as without prompting she pulled her fingers almost completely out and then pressed in with three instead of just two fingers, using them to further open the blonde's tight inner muscles to her thrusts.

"THAT!" JJ arched, her breath caught a little as she replied. "ooh god that..." She answered between fast pants. "Keep..." She added. "it.. fast.." She added the instruction, balling the hand on the sheet up into the material as she focused on the tightening in her body. "Emily... I'm going to..."

This had been the admission the brunette had been waiting for, as with the next fast thrust she made sure to curl her middle finger so that as it slid in against JJ's tight body it would make a direct path over her 'g' spot, also making sure that her palm pressed down full against her pussy.

"EMILY!" The brunette's name was literally pulled from the blonde's lips in a loud long scream as she arch hard, and in a hot flood of clenching and fluttering muscles, the younger agent's orgasm hit her hard. Female ejaculation wasn't something JJ was used to, or had experienced before, but the literal throb and rush that she felt pull from deep inside wasn't something that was mistakable.

Grinding down against Emily's hand the blonde literally wasn't too sure exactly how long she just rode the brunette's hand, working out the depth of her orgasm, until she literally dropped, her limbs and body exhausted.

"Sssssssh, I'm right here."

Probably also as unknown to her, JJ found herself being gathered up into Emily's arms and pulled against the brunette's body that was now beside her. Her cheek and the corner of her mouth being softly kissed.

"Just breathe." Emily urged her with more kisses, her voice more gentle then JJ could probably ever remember hearing it. "I love you." She began to whisper the words over and over.

Clumsily JJ buried herself in Emily's embrace and pressed back a few of the kisses.

"I love you." She made the soft breathy reply when she could, resorting just to nuzzle mostly. "My Emily."

"My Jennifer." The brunette said the words back holding her a little tighter.

-x-

JJ woke up when the familiar 'I got you babe' ring tone registered in her brain from somewhere around her. It took her a while though to work out what that actually meant. What that meant was that a) Will was calling her which meant that b) she wasn't home that meant c0 she was still at the hotel which meant d) she had fallen asleep... SHIT!

Blinking rapidly the blonde moved to push her hand through her hair, only to find that both her arms were pinned down by a beautiful brunette who was sprawled over most of her upper torso, snoring softly, effectively pinning both of her arms at the elbow.

"Emily, Em..." JJ whispered her lover's name gently.

"Mmmmm..." Emily started to slowly pull out of her sleep but then her eyes popped open as her brain seemed to catch up to itself, her position relative to the blonde and the odd Sonny and Cher music playing somewhere nearby. "Sorry." She began to pull back quickly.

"No, Emily, it's okay, it's just that's my cell phone, I should get it." JJ pointed out. "With the last 48 hours being what they were."

The brunette nodded and rather acrobatically rolled over half off the bed, coming up with JJ's pants which she threw towards the blonde gently as the noise seemed to be coming from the pocket.

The song actually stopped as JJ pulled the offending device from her pocket, but that didn't stop the blonde from pushing up from the bed and pointing to the bathroom she moved off as she dialed a quick return number.

She was only gone a moment or two before she slipped back into the bedroom, the phone obviously left behind.

"Hey." She looked at the brunette with a soft and tender smile.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have fallen asleep." Emily apologized immediately.

"Why? I don't know about you but that was the best fifty minutes sleep I can remember having for a long while." JJ shook her head at the apology.

"Me too." Emily easily agreed with her and then tried not to let her face fall. "You need to go home though. I should already be in the air."

"That was the arrangement." JJ nodded, her own face falling into a frown. "I told Will I needed some time, just to sort my head out, I told him I was fine, that I'd be home soon." She admitted the contents of her call easily. "I won't be able to go back to work without out a full assessment and an eval." She added. "So if you were around tomorrow and wanted to..."

"I'll have to go by tomorrow night but I'll book the latest flight I can." Emily nodded a little too eagerly, unable to think of leaving just yet.

"I can be here around ten, we can have most of the day together." JJ offered.

"Take the second key card on the desk when you go, that way you can just come up whenever you arrive." Emily nodded as they worked out their plan.

The blonde walked across from the bathroom and knelt on the bed moving to press herself into Emily's arms.

"Thank you." She said in a soft whisper as she leaned her head against Emily's chest.

"Thank you?" Emily repeated the words as an obvious question.

"For tonight. For at least giving me this." JJ explained.

"Is this all you want?" The question came in a small voice, not with any accusatory tone if anything it seemed more frightened then angry.

"You have your life now Emily, you're the head of Interpol, you left all this..." She paused for a moment with a frown. "Behind for things new. I understand you don't just throw all of that away for...|

"That's not what I asked you JJ." Emily stopped her.

"I don't think just what I want is what matters." JJ again didn't answer. "I want to see you again tomorrow, if that's okay?"

"Then we'll just worry about tomorrow right now, and I'll be here waiting for you whenever you get here... I promise." Emily added the last two words in a whisper knowing that they tied her to the reality that once JJ went through the hotel door in a few minutes she couldn't just book a flight and run away again because of the unknown pieces in this puzzle. The truth was a good part of her was so tired of running, and that was the part that had purposefully said the words knowing she couldn't break a promise to the blonde.

"Okay, that I can do." JJ drew in a breath and nodded looking up into brown eyes. "I love you." She added, her voice softer.

"I love you more then you'll ever know JJ." Emily looked back at her, her voice just as soft.

-x-

It was quarter past ten the next morning when the lock on Emily's suite door clicked open and the door pushed just a little open and the incredibly familiar blonde slipped inside. Dressed down in soft blue jeans and a light pink sweater, her hair down around her shoulders, the cut on her cheek more visible now as she hadn't bothered with any concealer, just a touch of mascara and eyeliner.

"Emily?" She asked the question in a soft voice as she closed the door behind her, pulling off the denim jacket she wore over her ensemble.

"Hi." Emily seemed to just appear in the door to the bedroom, dressed just as casually as JJ was which in its own right made it seem special as the brunette was rarely seen not in a business suit or 'tactical' outfit. She had on a tight fitting pair of yoga leggings and an over-sized navy sweater that she had rolled up to her elbows.

"Casual Emily, I like it." A smile instantly pulled at JJ's lips, drawing away the tiredness that was there to an extent. The blonde took more steps into the room and tossed her jacket onto the couch, toeing off her sneakers and leaving them by the back edge of it too before continuing to approach the taller woman. "How did you sleep?"

"Not quite as soundly as those fifty minutes, but I did manage to catch up a little." Emily stayed gently leaned against the door frame, letting JJ come to her, just watching the blonde's every move almost greedily. If she was honest she'd almost been afraid that JJ wouldn't come, would have come to the crashing conclusion of what she'd done the day before and decided distance was the best thing that could be between them at that moment. "Did you manage to get some rest?'

"A little, not much." JJ admitted shaking her head closing the distance between them completely before pressing herself into Emily's arms, wrapping her own arms low around the slender body before her and resting her head against her strong shoulder, taking a deep breath in through her nose the instant it was pressed, all be it lightly against soft navy material. "Hello." She whispered.

A moment after JJ came to rest against her, Emily's arms came up to encircle the blonde and squeeze her almost afraid she was dreaming all of this again. The brunette could be heard to release an audible sigh of contentment as she buried her face into blonde hair a little.

"Hello." She echoed back in a whisper.

"Part of me thought you would be gone." JJ admitted just holding on to the brunette, taking slow steady breaths, closing her eyes in the soft reassuring comfort.

"That's why I promised you I wouldn't, if I hadn't of done that I probably would be." Emily admitted letting her hand begin to make soft gentle strokes of blonde hair.

"That makes it sound like I made you stay against your will." JJ pointed out, still not moving an inch from the other woman's embrace, not willing to relinquish any of the feelings of comfort and stability she was getting from her lover right now.

"No, I wanted to stay but... you know how easy I find it to run sometimes." Her voice dropped down to a nearly silent tone as she made the admission, exposing one of her obvious but greatly harbored secrets. She might be the head of Interpol, have nerves of steel in the field that had allowed her to go deep undercover with the most dangerous of people but when it came to her own feelings, she was a coward most of the time.

"We could go back to bed if you wanted to get some more of that great sleep we found we got together if you wanted." JJ finally shifted slightly in the brunette's arms, just enough so she could look up at her lover, her blue eyes soft and loving.

"If we go anywhere near that bed, I won't want to sleep." Emily's voice stayed low, but her eyes seemed to shine a little brighter as she looked into blue ones.

The brunette's comment made JJ's cheek's burn a little with a soft blush as just for a second she buried her face again against Emily's shoulder before again looking out at the dark haired beauty.

"I asked for that didn't I?" She said with a smile.

"If you'd asked we'd already be on the bed." Emily smiled back at her and then slowly, deliberately lowered her face to brush their lips together. "I was afraid you wouldn't come back."

"And miss this chance, the chance to be with you?" JJ shook her head as she looked deeply into brown eyes before again leaning to press their lips together again. "I couldn't have stayed away Emily, even if I should have, which I'm not sure is the right thing either." She admitted shaking her head more. "All I know is I couldn't let you slip away again back to London without being with you every second I could before you go." The blonde explain as she tightened her grip on the other woman slightly. "So I had to be here." She pressed up and touched their lips together again. "Until you throw me out."

"I'm not going to throw you out JJ, if you want this time you can actually drive me to the airport." Emily shook her head softly and then took a slight breath as if she was trying to figure out what was the 'right' thing to do next. A soft smile crept onto her features and she gave a soft shake of her head before she leaned and pressed their lips together again, but this time she didn't make it a short meeting but actually kissed her.

JJ softly moaned into the kiss, enjoying the longer, more sensual meeting of their lips, and in turn letting it play out to it's fullest before gently easing back to just look into brown eyes again.

"What time did you manage to get a flight? I was going to take a look but I didn't want to know ahead of time." The blonde admitted.

"Eight thirty this evening." Emily filled in. "There was nothing open on the eleven flight."

"So I have to have you there by six." JJ took a breath, that gave them less than seven hours left together.

"Seven thirty, I can use my credentials to get through security fairly quickly." Emily corrected her softly. "And I don't have any checked luggage to worry about."

"Oh Emily." JJ suddenly hugged the other woman tightly. "I love you." She clung on, squeezing her eyes shut as she just nestled into the embrace.

"I love you too Jennifer." Emily held her tightly again, dipping her head down to kiss the blonde's forehead. "I need you to know that will never change, nothing has ever changed that fact, not distance, not time... nothing."

"That was before... before this." JJ pointed out.

"How could this change the fact that I love you?" Emily asked the question honestly confused. "This just solidifies it even more than I ever dreamed was possible, you actually feel the 'same' love that I do."

"It doesn't change the facts Emily, what it changes is us, how am I supposed to let you just walk away? How?" JJ pulled out of the tight embrace and put some distance between them. "I've done this before, I've watched you get on a plane and leave me. I know how it feels..."

"No JJ, you don't." Emily shook her head and shadowed the blonde's movements. "Because this has changed us, changed everything... you know what my heart wants even though I'm getting on a plane."

"So what, this time we both get ripped apart?" JJ frowned as she looked at the brunette, her blue eyes pleading for answers.

Emily looked at her lover, saw the sheer intensity of her emotions and for a moment felt conflicted. After all yesterday she had spent the day making herself understand that JJ didn't know what she wanted, yes she wanted Emily but no decisions or probably any real thinking had been done about what that meant in a greater sense. No obvious answers about what that meant to their day to day lives were simple either, especially not with JJ being married and her job being half a world away.

"No, neither of us is ripped apart, because we both need to remember that things need time JJ. Time for you to think, for me to think, for us both to make decisions about things in our lives now that 'us' has changed." Emily took a step closer to her. "But none of that is going to mean I will ever stop loving you, I can't JJ and I'm not saying this to hurt you, but I've tried. Tried so I could let you have the life I thought you wanted, tried so that I could not feel empty inside without you but it didn't work."

"So you need the time, the space without me?" JJ took a short breath and seemed to pull herself together a little, taking control of her spiraling emotions, thoughts and feelings.

"No, please don't twist what around what I'm trying to say to you." Emily shook her head moving closer to the blonde and putting her hands up on JJ's arms. "What I want is to take you on the plane with me, take you away from everything here so that you can just decompress from what you've been through, come home from the office to make love with you until I have to go back to my desk."

"But that's not what you said." JJ shook her head, her blue eyes filling with tears.

"You said you had no right to ask me to leave Interpol, how can I ask you to just abandon your marriage?" Emily looked at her wishing somehow the blonde could just read her mind and understand how torn up she was inside.

"You think my marriage has a chance?" JJ asked honestly blinking the tears free from her eyelashes.

The brunette could feel a hot rush of emotions overtake her body, making her feel out of control and like the ground was shaking. She hadn't ever thought things could spiral this quickly into panic again but here she was, fixated on the tears on JJ's cheeks and hating herself for being the cause.

"Then get on the plane with me." Emily stepped closer and reached up to catch one of the tears on her thumb.

JJ closed her eyes and reached up closing her hand around the one that Emily had close to her cheek.

"My marriage might be over Emily, but I still have a son." She said, her voice shaky with barely controlled emotion. "I can't leave him."

"I know this, and I've been trying to figure out what the right thing to say JJ, trying to figure out how not to be selfish, how to make this easier for you. But everything makes you think I don't love you and you have no idea how that makes me feel, because all I have ever done is love you, so much its drove me mad at times." Emily's voice was full of emotion, as were her eyes as the torment she was feeling came crashing out of her.

JJ pushed herself into Emily arms a hard sob breaking from her throat as she pressed herself against the other woman's body.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She whispered as hot tears spilled down over her cheeks.

"I don't want you to be sorry, you haven't done anything wrong." Emily held her back, needing the contact as much as the blonde who had initiated it. "Just don't doubt I love you..." She moved JJ's face up so she could press their lips together again. "That I want you..." She kissed her again, this time her lips lingering longer. "That I need you." She breathed out kissing her longer.

"Make love to me." JJ broke the kiss only to make the request.

Emily gave a nod of agreement as she pressed their lips together again, this time her lips slightly open so that the play between their mouths was more heated and erotic. She began to guide their bodies back towards the bedroom, pulling JJ down on top of her when she finally felt the mattress hit the back of her legs, never letting their mouths lose each other during the journey.

JJ had considered many times in the past how well her body and the brunette's may fit together, but it wasn't until the night before the reality of just how perfectly their forms did mold together actually solidified itself as a reality to her, and now as she settled against the other woman again, she was reminded anew of just how perfectly their bodies touched in just the right places, even though still fully clothed. Breasts grazed against breasts, sparking sensations of desire and arousal instantly, hips settled against one another in snug low settings, instantly spurring a gently press and roll from the other.

"Emily..." The blonde purred the brunette's name softly as she pressed her body firmly downwards against her lover's. "I need you too."

"Do you want me?" Emily asked the question in between meeting of their lips, her hands going to JJ's hips to pull their bodies closer with each movement of their bodies together. The thin pants she had on did almost nothing to cushion her body from the direct weight of the blonde but she did wish somehow all the barriers between them could melt away without them having to stop kissing each other.

"So, so much." JJ replied between quick kisses that were anything from brief touches of lips to hotter delving of tongues into Emily's mouth. "I've wanted you since I left you last night, when I did sleep, I dreamed of your hands on my body." She drove her hips down and around against Emily's hips.

"Where on your body?" Emily brought her hands to JJ's waist and began to pull her shirt free of her pants, needing to touch the blonde's soft skin, the urgency of the days timetable pressing into her head to make her level of want spike right back to red line. She caught the blonde's tongue in her mouth and sucked on it as she pushed her hands up inside the sweater and took the weight of the blonde's breasts in her hands.

"Everywhere..." JJ made the vague reply initially, drawing in a fast breath as Emily's hands closed around her skin. "There." She narrowed her answer easily. "I love how you touch me there, your fingers so soft..."

"Not as soft as your breasts." Emily moaned into JJ's mouth as her palms let gravity effect the perfect orbs and she used her thumbs to brush back and forth over stiff nipples, the position allowing her to vary the speed of the movement from slow and direct to fast skimming flicks.

"We should get rid of the sweater." JJ prompted. "I'm sorry about the bruises..."

"Don't ever be sorry about the fact you're strong." Emily made sure their eyes met when she spoke the serious truthful words. "The bruises only make you more beautiful."

JJ reached down and with a simple move pulled the pale pink sweater up off her battered body, dropping it onto the mattress beside them. Over the twelve hours it had been, the colouring had had time to come out into the bruising on JJ's ribs and side, especially the electric-shock site and the contusion on her hip where she had been kicked, that was just visible at the top of the waist band of her loose fitting jeans.

"I just have to remember to be gentle..." Emily's eyes tracked over the various injuries, then her hand moved to trace the outline of the bruises and very edge of the burns with feathery fingertips. "You've endured enough pain for a few lifetimes."

"Nothing hurts when you're touching me." JJ shook her head reaching out to touch the alabaster coloured skin at Emily's throat.

"That doesn't mean I still need to be gentle..." Emily smiled at her, letting her hands trace back up to settle over JJ's breasts again, her fingers centering on the blonde's nipples even as she kneaded with her full palm.

"Gentle sounds good." JJ smiled back rolling her hips and settling them tight into Emily's body, rocking them lightly in a soft back and forth motion in time with the brunette's hands. "I love that you can be so gentle, yet so passionate."

"You have no idea how many hours I've daydreamed about touching you." Emily made the admission with a soft blush as her hips met every move of JJ's own, while her hands continued to increase the arousal the blonde was feeling, letting her body center down on the natural points of intense arousal.

"Did they feel like this?" JJ asked the leading question "Did I feel like this? Respond like this?"

"I never realized it would be this perfect." Emily shook her head softly as she leaned up to press their lips together again with a needy passion. "I never imagined you would ever want me back as much as I want you, need me to touch you, want to feel me inside of you."

"What about after last night, when I left..." JJ rolled her body against Emily's her voice thicker with desire. "After you had felt just how much I did want you, need you..."

"I just sat looking at the city lights, knowing you were out there, feeling the connection that existed between us even if we weren't in the same room. Let the smell of your body linger on my skin, on my hands, relived every moment of making love to you over and over." Emily rolled her hips up into JJ's to meet the next roll down the blonde made.

The brunette's words made JJ moan a little louder.

"I nearly came back, in the middle of the night, about two, three." She admitted, her voice low and husky. "I couldn't sleep, I wanted to be in your arms, wanted your lips against mine, your skin on mine."

"You had the key, you've always have the key no matter where I am." Emily assured her with another hot kiss as they're bodies continued to move with one another. She moved her hand to wiggle her way out of the over-sized sweater, most of it still trapped underneath her but she didn't care. "Skin on skin like this?" She guided JJ down so that the full length of their upper bodies touched as much as it could with them still being able to reach each others mouths.

"Yes." Blue eyes fluttered closed in pleasure at the sensation of warm comfort. "How can I be so addicted to this already?" She added in a whisper moving one hand to graze up Emily's side. "To the touch of you, the feel of you." She drew fingers tips over the subtle feminine curves of the brunette's body. Drawing in a deep breath she kept her eyes closed. "The smell of you."

"We were both addicted before we ever got close to last night, experiencing it just... made it impossible to quit." Emily let out a soft moan as JJ's fingers traced over her body, fire seeming to trail behind them as her skin responded to the other woman's touch in a way she had never felt before. She could easily deduce that this was because she had never been with anyone she was 'in love' with before, never been with someone she had been and always would be so willing to sacrifice everything for without thought. She stretched her body out under the blonde, letting JJ explore as she wanted too for as long as she wanted, feeling another of her usual levels of control just wash away like sand because it was JJ, the only one who could ever disarm her like this.

"Does this still hurt?" JJ gently traced her fingers around the jagged edge of the large scar on the brunette's abdomen. "It's still so red." She noted the distinct colour difference between it and Emily's normal alabaster tone.

"No, you were right, it's only the clover that bothers me when I'm upset or stressed." Emily admitted, not feeling the usual rush of defensive worry that anyone paying attention to the scar caused her. "I have to be careful with it in the bath, I can't have it too hot." She made the softer admission, the small 'failure' something she could only admit to JJ.

"It's beautiful, you're beautiful." Shifting her body slightly JJ leaned and placed her lips reverently against the scarred skin, letting them linger there for a long moment as she breathed out softly, remembering how for so very long she had wanted to do just this, kiss this, and indeed every other scar she knew littered her lover's body. Gently she eased up slightly and then lowered her lips to the raised skin of the brand. "So is this." She added in a whisper. "My brave, beautiful, warrior." Bringing her hand up to cup Emily's breast, the blonde kissed the reddened skin over and over before trailing kisses over the generous swell she had resting in her palm.

"I..." Emily let out another soft moan as the change in JJ's attention registered in her aroused body, reminding her that even when their thoughts went to the past and the bad times they had lived through the fire remained burning, as if somehow paused only for a moment. "Have never let anyone do that." She whispered wanting JJ to know this small but critically important fact.

"I didn't think you would have." JJ admitted having felt the soft pull of tension in her lover's body as she had made the first touch of lips to charred skin. "But you are my blackbird, my warrior, my love." JJ pressed her lips back over the rough design before pressing their bodies together again and messing their lips together in a hot deep kiss.

"I am." Emily mumbled the consent to her claims into the kiss as their tongues wound around one another, her hands tracing down the full length of JJ's back, somehow knowing on instinct when to avoid a sore spot or area with burns. "When you told me you were using blackbird as your call name..." She smiled when their lips parted for a moment looking into blue eyes. "I knew even if you didn't love me like I loved you, we were connected forever."

"I couldn't ever give you up." JJ admitted with a soft shake of her head. "Paris taught me that." She took a breath. "It taught me that if I had to live without you I could, but I could never give you up, I could never not have contact, not know where you were..." She licked her lips and looked into brown eyes. "All my life, I was only waiting for this moment to arrive." She quoted softly.

Emily just blinked at her for a long moment, clearly trying to process the overwhelming rush of feelings that JJ was causing her to have to deal with, feelings she'd worked so long and so hard at masking and sometimes downright ignoring.

"As soon as I can come back to see you I will, I promise JJ, even for a night, I can't bare to leave you either." A crackle of emotion broke through her usually strong voice as she reached her hand up to cup the blonde's cheek.

"I'll be here." JJ closed her eyes briefly at the touch, leaning into it immediately. "I know you need time Emily." She softened her voice as she opened her eyes again. "This has been, this is overwhelming." She summed up. "I do understand that." She put her hand over the one Emily rested on her cheek, closing her fingers around it.

"This isn't overwhelming, everything in this room right now is everything I've ever wanted." Emily shook her head softly to the idea. "The outside world, yes that is overwhelming and it might need time but I don't need any more time to know that everything my heart has ever wanted is right here in my hands right now." She put her other hand on JJ's hip so that both touched the blonde's skin. "When I heard Hotch's voice... knew you were in trouble... I suddenly knew exactly how you must have felt when they called about me." Her brow furrowed a little. "That kind of instant pain, instant panic... I never want to feel that again, I want to know you are always safe, which means I know things are going to change in the world out there, just give me time to work it out."

"We both have things to change Em." JJ made the point gently. "Neither of us have an easy road ahead of us." She frowned softly.

"I know but I also need you to remember, you're never alone Jennifer." Emily underlined her voice thick with belief in what she was saying.

"I need to know something." Jennifer took a quick breath her voice growing suddenly serious.

"What?" Emily encouraged her, not sure what question to expect but ready to at least hear it and try to answer if that's what her lover needed.

"Henry, I can't..." She tried to begin but was cut off.

"I love Henry JJ, he's a part of you. I know he is the 'most' important thing in your life, as he should be. You are a mother first and I would never ever expect that to change. That's the reason I said I will be back, you can't be flying half way around the world for the weekend..." She gave a soft shake of her head to the idea. "And his world is here, which is why I knew asking you to come to London was selfish and no matter how much in a perfect world it's what I would have done when you walked in the door, I couldn't ever make you choose between us."

"But if you're not ready to have a child in your life..." JJ began again.

"That's not what I said." Emily shook her head again. "When you were pregnant JJ, it was so right and it was so hard at the same time, because I wanted to be the one you leaned on, the one preparing to raise him with you. I never told you this but the day he was born, I started a trust fund for him."

"What?" Blue eyes flared wide. "Emily." The blonde shook her head. "I was so scared that day, and when you started panicking..." She rolled her eyes. "I thought the world was going to end." She recalled with a soft laugh. "Then suddenly he was here and you were holding him and everything was as it should be." She looked at the brunette with a smile.

"I have pictures of you two in my desk." Emily made the admission in a soft voice. "Garcia sends them too me."

"She knows, about how I feel, I told her after you left, when Will and I nearly broke up, I spent a couple of weeks on her pull out." She explained.

"Now I know for sure nothing is going on between her and Morgan, because he knows how I feel about you." Emily gave a gentle laugh. "When they came to visit, I was so miserable, he got me drunk and I spent three hours crying into a beer with him."

JJ joined her in the soft laughter.

"We're good at keeping family secrets." She summed up with a nod. "I know for a fact Garcia doesn't think she's good enough for Morgan, and Derek is petrified that Penelope isn't serious about 'liking' him, that it's all just banter, after all how could someone so genuinely 'wonderful' be interested in him." The blonde rolled her eyes and chuckled. "And Reed has a thing for Blake."

"She's as nice as you described, but as Reid-ish at the same time." Emily smiled at the blonde. "God help me I love you so much Jennifer." She pulled the other woman into her arms again tightly. "For so long."

JJ gave a contented sigh as she just left her body melt into the tight embrace.

"Would you have ever told me?"

"There were so many times I almost did." Emily admitted in a soft voice. "But I always convinced myself I had to think about you first, put you first... I guess I was so busy convincing myself you didn't love me, I missed all the proof that you did."

"That and I think neither of us were prepared for an answer, either way." JJ admitted her own failing as far as the issue went. After all she too had nearly broached the matter a dozen times, but had backed out for just that reason, she wasn't sure she had a plan for what happened next.

"Though just to clarify one thing you did say at the bar, you didn't know I was gay? I thought everyone knew that, I did JJ, I'm sorry." Emily pointed out the one thing that had stuck in her brain like a thorn. "All of Derek's bragging about me being the best wing woman, Garcia's jokes about belt buckles, even Hotch knew."

"All your ex's that I knew about were men, your placement with Doyle..." JJ pointed out shaking her head. "No one ever openly said hey you know Prentiss is Bi, or into women now, which now that I've said it sounds stupid but whatever." She rolled her eyes at her own statement. "I never had any evidence to suggest you were anything but straight, other than banter, but the office is full of that."

"Will never told you he called me a dyke once then?" Emily asked the question reluctantly. "Never explained that Derek and Hotch had too pull us apart?"

"No." JJ arched her eyebrow at the brunette. "You and Will had a fight? When, it must have been before Henry was born. Wasn't it?"

"You're impromptu engagement party, he had a lot to drink remember? You were in the parking lot with Penelope and Rossi, he just came up to me and told me that you were his now and I'd better keep my dyke self in check basically. While very stupidly poking me in the chest." Emily gave a soft laugh remembering the event clearly. "And it wasn't so much as a fight as him being stupid and me putting him in a choke hold."

"I'm sorry, he had no right to do that." JJ shook her head. "Especially as I was the one that wanted your 'dyke hands' not in check."

"I just wanted you to know, the history between us, why we don't make eye contact or really speak, why the team always tries to keep a buffer in between us." Emily pointed out her sole reason for telling the blonde. "You are the only thing I ever cared about, your feelings, what you wanted."

"Will has his reasons for having issue with you." JJ licked her lips quickly. "It can't be easy for a man to live in someone's shadow." She admitted honestly. "After we were married, when I was honest with him, about how I felt..." She looked at the brunette. "About you, he... he told me how threatened he had always been by you. Apparently I used to ... call your name occasionally." She blushed slightly.

"In your sleep or during..." Emily just raised an eyebrow.

"Both apparently." The blonde's blush extended to colour most of her cheeks.

"Oh, that would be threatening." Emily conceded the small point. "And being just as honest you never knew about any of my ex's who were women because after I met you they all tended to be blonde, petite, have blue eyes..." She gave a soft smirk.

Smiling JJ leaned in and pressed her lips to Emily's.

"The JJ scale." The blonde laughed softly. "Oh my god, that was really a thing."

"It was really a thing." It was Emily's turn to blush softly. "He used to rate my dates based on how much they looked or acted like you."

"And that barmaid, God what was her name, sheryl.. Sandy..." JJ frowned.

"Sasha." Emily put in quickly.

"Did you ever get higher than her at a 9?"

"No, Sasha was the closest to real JJ ever." Emily continued to blush.

"Oh my God you took her home!" JJ's blue eyes flared wider still.

"JJ, we dated on and off for about 4 months." Emily couldn't help but grin. "She was a 9 on the scale and you were pregnant."

"I was about to say, wasn't I pregnant then, I thought I got way more touchy feely when I was... oh wait... poor Sasha." JJ slapped Emily's arm lightly. "No wait, poor me, they were my cuddles."

"Sasha and I didn't really cuddle." Emily wiggled an eyebrow. "Those were reserved for on the jet when you would plant yourself on my knee and tell me only I could get that kink out of your back, remember?"

"You had magic hands that Henry liked." JJ pointed out. "And god so what if I silently came... a little more comfortable."

"I took a pre-natal massage class." Emily grinned at her.

"They teach classes on how to make pregnant women come?" JJ arched her eyebrows

"No!" Emily laughed lightly as she objected. "Your response to the massage was purely a you benefit, but I learned how to best help you and Henry relax, what pressure points were important, what techniques were known to be effective in relieving stress for you both." She stopped for a second. "You can really come that silently without... I really didn't know, I just thought you were relaxed."

"I know pregnant women use the bathroom a lot Emily, but before AND after your massages? Really? What kind of a lesbian are you?" She laughed softly.

"One who was so in love with you she was brain dead apparently." Emily laughed lightly at herself. "Does this mean technically we're members of the mile high club?"

"Well I am." JJ laughed. "You are by name." She grinned at the brunette.

"Wow, with the whole team around in the cabin." Emily teased her gently. "Do you want a massage now?"

"Well I'm not pregnant that I know of, do you have no pregnancy massage skills?"

"I seemed to figure out something last night." Emily moved her hand down to undo the button on JJ's pants.

"It could have just been beginners luck, we should give it a second try, just to be sure." Blue eyes sparkled as they looked into brown.

"Let's get rid of all the clothes then." Emily urged her knowing her leggings were going to be a lot easier to get off lying down then the jeans would be.

"How could I resist that offer." JJ gently rolled off the brunette and actually slipped off the bed, standing beside it she shimmied the jeans off her hips and then slid them down her legs, stepping out of them and letting them pool at her feet, sliding down her white silk panties after them.

Shaking her hair free over her shoulders for a second as she looked at Emily on the bed with a smile she licked her lips.

"Better?" She asked, shifting her body weight onto one hip for a moment.

"Am I allowed to take pictures?" Emily sat up and smirked as she let her eyes roam over the blonde's perfect body, sliding her own leggings down to reveal she hadn't been wearing any underwear.

"If you need them to tide you over in London." JJ briefly balled her hair up at the back of her head as she moved to kneel on the edge of the bottom of the bed.

Emily seemed to weight her options for a moment, not sure at first if JJ was just being playful or serious but deciding to press her luck she reached and got her phone off the side table. Leveling it and taking a few quick, ultimately she knew already gorgeous pictures.

"You should have been a model." She remarked leaning on her side to take another one.

"Hardly, I'm too angular, too bony." JJ leaned forward, propping herself up on her elbow, letting her hair cascade down over her shoulders and onto her breasts between her arms.

"You are gorgeous, I'm angular." Emily reminded her tossing the camera onto the mattress and moving forward to press her lips to the blonde's hotly. "I want you so much." She growled into the kiss feeling the slow build of their physical closeness and emotional conversation making her feel all the more connected to the blonde.

"I'm right here, take me." JJ breathed out onto Emily's lips over the and through the kiss.

Keeping their mouths close together, letting her tongue tip trace out the blonde's lips she guided her up onto the mattress fully and led her to lie down with her hair spread out across the pillow. She only moved her mouth from JJ's to place wet kisses across her jawline to the blonde's ear, sucking JJ's earlobe into her mouth as her right hand went directly to her lover's breast at the same time she straddle over one of the blonde's legs so that she could press her thigh up tight to the blonde's damp body.

"Mmmmmm can you feel how wet I am already?" JJ pressed herself against Emily's leg. "How ready my body is for you, how much it wants you, how much I want you." She underlined, grinding her body against the natural friction point. "Emily, I've never been like this for anyone, never ached liked this before, this level of need is... it feels almost insatiable."

"You are a little wet, maybe." Emily actually teased the words in a whisper into JJ's ear as she let her fingertips apply a roll of pressure to the blonde's nipple, settling her own body down onto the blonde's thigh. "I think I'm even wetter."

JJ moaned loudly as the heat and wetness of Emily's body pressed against her thigh.

"Oh God Emily, I want to touch you, to feel your heat." The blonde slid her hand down over Emily's side, her fingers trembling on the brunette's skin.

"I'm right here." Emily breathed the words into JJ's ear, giving her lover's nipple another squeeze even as her body gave a soft press against JJ's thigh just from the wave of pleasure the blonde's tone had caused inside of her.

"I know..." JJ purred back sliding her hand down and around, pressing it between their bodies to cup Emily's heated center as she pressed against her thigh, a groan escaping from her throat as her hand naturally took on the curve and shape of Emily's heat, though she didn't let her fingers press into the wetness beneath the heat, content for a moment just to add more pressure and friction to the press and roll of their bodies. "Ohhh god Em...is this real..." She pushed hard against the warm heat.

"Yessssss..." It was probably hard to tell if Emily was actually answering the question or if she was just reacting to the fact that JJ's hand was cupping her so intimately. The reality of it just as unbelievable for her as she felt her stomach flutter even as her hips pressed down into the blonde's hand more. Stealing a glance downwards, the visual of seeing JJ's wrist literally disappearing between her legs made her let out a louder groan and she buried her face into the blonde's neck. "God JJ yesss..."

JJ made another soft moan of pleasure as with a soft push she stretched her fingers down, and pressed Emily's heated lips apart, sliding her fingers into the warm that was within, resting a finger either side of the brunette's clit, with her central finger resting on top of the bundle of nerves, the digit stretched out over it, cupping the length of her lover's sex, rubbing back and forth in a motion that moved against the friction that the motion of their bodies created, doubling the effect of the action.

"Emily." JJ's voice was a whisper as her fingers were surrounded by heated thickness. "My god, you're so hot."

At first the only response JJ got was a whimper of pleasure, as Emily's body did all the talking for her that her brain couldn't. Her hips flared more open, drawing JJ's hand in deeper as Emily's motion slowed so that it was the blonde providing the motion against her hard center for a long moment. Her breath already came in staggered pants against JJ's throat, an easily interpreted sign of just how the touch had literally engulfed her.

"Your fingers... are so perfect." Emily's voice was deep and thick with pleasure as her hips began to move with JJ's motion again, a hot wave of liquid making the area even slicker.

"What do you like Emily..." JJ carefully slid her fingers back and forth a little either side of Emily's clit, carving out a slick path beside the pronounced center. "How do you like to be touched..." She dropped her voice, letting a purr enter it's tone. "Should I touch you directly..." She deliberately pushed her central finger up for a moment, connecting hard with Emily's clit, before taking away the contact just as quickly. "Or tease..." She went back to the slick stroking.

"I..." Emily's reaction to the sudden deliberate pleasure had been a slight cry of pleasure that she tried to muffle against JJ's skin, her hips constantly moving with the stroking motion. "Don't..." Her hand moved from JJ's breast to try to balance herself as her lower body seemed unable to hold her steady alone. "Know..." She managed to finally pant out the admission between groans. "Please Jennifer..." Her tone literally pleaded, showing the blonde she really was completely in control of the brunette at that moment.

"Or do I just take you Emily..." JJ drew her fingers together and pressed them back, sliding easily over and through slick folds, till she reached the entrance to Emily's body, pausing slightly before pressing inside with a hard groan, "Take you and make you mine." She pressed in further finding Emily's body stretching for her, muscles pliant under her press but tight around her fingers.

"Make me yours." Emily's hips pressed down with more strength then JJ might have expected, pushing the blonde's fingers in deeper, trapping them momentarily inside between their bodies as Emily braced up and circled her lower body so that JJ's entire hand was pressed against her pussy. Her dark eyes were alive with desire and arousal as she straightened up her body a little, her tongue coming out to wet her lips as everything about her being focused down to the contact between them.

"Oh Emily..." Shifting her hand a little JJ nudged her thumb up against Emily's clit as she pushed her fingers deep into the brunette's body. "You feel...god...uhh..." She flexed her wrist, pulling her fingers back, before pressing into the brunette again, rubbing her thumb across the top of the brown eyed beauty's stiff center. "So tight.. so.. fuck...god I want you.." She pushed a little hard into her lover.

"Take me Jennifer." Emily shifted her body so that JJ's movement wasn't as trapped between them, wanting to feel the full play of the blonde's hand and fingers inside of her. "Please." She added bracing one hand against the headboard as her body moved with every motion of JJ's, her breath hot and fast, her body taut and acutely attuned to her lover. "You... wanted to still feel me... I want to feel you even when I'm in London."

JJ felt a shiver run through her body at Emily's words, at the implication of them. Pushing her fingers deeper still she lost a little of the caution that had been holding her back, stretching her fingers apart a little inside of the brunette as she lingered inside her lover between thrusts.

"I want you to remember, to know how it felt to be loved by me, to feel me inside you." JJ heard the growl of arousal in her voice as she put a little more pressure into her movements, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out across her body as it heated up in both reaction to physical activity and to intense arousal. "I want you to come with me inside you Emily, I want to know how that feels."

"Yes... yes... I want that..." Emily nodded her agreement, a thin layer of sweat also building on her skin as her body reacted to the blonde's confident strokes, her body centered down to the intense rush of pleasure that came with every push and pull of JJ's fingers. "More Jennifer please..." She groaned out the request, it probably becoming more than obvious to the blonde that while she found describing what she wanted or was feeling came easily to her lips. Though it was also obvious that she was saying more than she did with any other lover, her eye contact with JJ almost constant proving to the blonde that Emily was there with her body and soul.

"Anything." JJ nodded drawing a third finger back from where she was teasing the brunette's clit, pressing it deep into the tight warmth of her lovers body with the next strong thrust. "Like that? Strong... deep..."JJ pushed a little harder, drawing her pinkie finger into the press with the next push. "Push down against me Emily, god we need this..." More than aware her voice was a mixture of pants and pleas JJ angled her head back on the pillow a little to let herself breathe as easily as possible.

"Yes!" Emily cried out as she straightened out her body more, purposefully relaxing her muscles as much as she could as she pushed down trying to pull as much of JJ's hand into her body as she could. She usually strong legs were shaking slightly as she gave another loud groan, one that filled the room uninhibited as she felt her insides stretching to accommodate all four of JJ's fingers. "Yes... yes... please... yes..." The brunette lost track of the fact there was even a world around them, everything was about Jennifer and the pleasure she was bringing her. A hot full rush of it that filled her from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. "Fill me." She groaned the words out as she bit her lip.

JJ didn't even bother to restrain the shiver that hit her at Emily's unrestrained words, the tremor just an external representation of the wave of pleasure and release that washed internally through her as her body responded to the changes in her lover. With each push and press, her fingers slipped deeper inside Emily, as her walls became slicker, but all the time still rippling with spasms of arousal as the odd buck and roll hit the brunette's hips.

"Emily... Emily..." JJ's breathing shifted to a flat out pant as she changed her movements also to more of a flat out faster thrusting motion, fighting the urge to curl her thumb into her palm and press it into the brunette for fear of hurting her.

"Jennifer..." Dark eyes flashed down to look at the blonde who had worked her way down flat on the bed underneath her. "I want all of you... inside me..." Deep groans broke up her words as she finally was driven past any point of worrying about what she might say wrong. "You won't hurt me..." She pressed her hips down harder, putting her hand on her own stomach feeling the build of pressure and pleasure, almost seeming to read the blonde's concern. "Pleasseee..." She dragged out the word with another cry as her insides shuddered around JJ's fingers. "Fill me in that way only you ever will."

JJ flared blue eyes wide for a second as she caught glowing dark brown ones, her breath shallow and fast as she licked her lips and gave an imperceptible nod.

Pulling her hand back in the natural rhythm that the had built up, JJ didn't even break the motion as she pressed her thumb into her palm and with a little more care as she brought her finger tips to her lover's heated core, the blonde began a soft but strong press in with her full hand.

"Mine..." She made the whisper as she pressed her carefully cupped hand into shivering muscles pausing to pull back occasionally for tiny seconds before massaging in again, working over and over to press in fully, until with a strong sigh and a arch of her own JJ pressed her hand into her lover.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh Goddd..." Emily's back arched as her hips pressed down and open, allowing JJ's hand to dictate all of the motion between them as her insides began to spasm and clench with the beginnings of a slow long release. "I love you, oh I love you." She put her hand over JJ's other one that at some point had come to rest on Emily's leg, gripping it tightly as her other stayed on her stomach. "I can feel you everywhere..." She tried to articulate the feeling as it engulfed her, her body pressing out waves of hot liquid around JJ's hand even in the tight confines.

"I love you too Emily, so, so much." The blonde confirmed. "Let yourself just feel, feel me inside you, filling you... you and me my love, this is all there is..." JJ began again to increase pace a little her own body beginning to spark with the beginnings of orgasm. "Me inside you...Feeling every muscle, every shift, every release...pushing me closer... god I'm so close..." She licked her dry lips.

"You... and me..." Emily repeated her voice almost hoarse among the moans and cries she was letting out as pleasure overwhelmed her every synapse. She had never believed that anything could feel this complete, that she could ever feel this close to anyone, even JJ who she believed was the one she could be the closest too had pushed past every barrier inside her, was drawing out levels of pleasure she didn't even believe could exist.

Her body was slick with sweat now, her legs trembling as was her stomach. Her insides locking was announced to most of the hotel floor by a loud scream of 'Jennifer', followed by a number of incoherent groans and grunts as her body collapsed a little harder onto Jennifer's arm, her hips moving on automatic, jumping and flexing as her body tried to both grip onto the blonde and release wave after wave of hot deep release.

Initially JJ tried to maintain her rhythm through Emily's orgasm, but was all too soon caught up within it, the brunette's overwhelming response to their love making tipping her over the edge into her own orgasm, that broke with a sudden hard rock against her hips, making her cry out the brunette's name, jerking her body up to knock into her lover, jarring her hand out of the smooth rhythm into a harder pull back, which saw JJ push back in harder compensate, making Emily groan in extra pleasure, bucking again as once more their mutual pleasure fueled one another some more.

If either of them had been processing instead of just feeling the moment they were experiencing, they would have realized it was this harder less controlled push that made Emily's body finally collapse onto JJ's and guided the blonde to follow with the motion, her hand still in place to roll so that Emily was partially on her back now, with Jennifer's body coming to press close to her immediately. The new position opened up Emily's body even more, letting JJ's release driven pushes to stretch the brunette's spasming muscles.

Immediately Emily's hands came to JJ's body, one gripping her uninjured shoulder hard while the other gently stroked shakily through blonde hair.

"Only you..." She gave an open mouthed groan of pleasure as her hips bucked again against JJ's hand. "And I."

"Uh-huh." JJ nodded still focused on the amazing feeling of Emily's body around her hand and against her skin, her own body electric with feeling and responses as she ground herself against the bed and Emily's body as a second orgasm built quickly inside her. "Emily...I... I...god I love you.."

"I love you too, I love you." Emily wasn't sure if it was sweat or tears that seemed to pool from her temples, her body seeming to be cycling from one hard climax to the next as she moved with her lover. "Kiss me." She asked in a hot tone, trying to guide JJ up closer to her mouth as she bent down.

JJ met the request with a hot mouth and a desperate tongue, pressing it deep into the depth of Emily's mouth, drawing herself out of the brunette's body to do so, but replacing her hand with a direct press of her own core against her lover's heated center as she focused on the erotic kiss that she shared with her lover. The moans and sounds of pure base pleasure that she pushed into the kiss, just further extensions of the arousal that was literally filling her being.

She brought up her literally soaked hand and pressed it through black hair gripping and angling Emily's head to assault her anew with a deeper kiss, driven on by the sudden waft of heavenly hormonal scents covering her hand.

It wasn't that Emily just lay there being kissed, but pinned under Jennifer's body, her mouth being taken as her body had been moments before by the blonde's hand, she was reduced to groaning and shivering underneath her as each press of their centres together made another hard buckle of pleasure coarse uninhibited through her body.

Moans of pleasure were pushed into the kiss by Emily as well, as one of her hands finally came up to wrap around Jennifer's body, racking her short nails down the uninjured side of the blonde's back.

Finally deducing that some of the stars behind her half lidded eyes maybe there due to lack of adequate air flow JJ actually broke the desperate string of kisses she was pressing to Emily's lips and pulled back just slightly, opening her eyes to look at her lover.

"Can you breathe... that is.. are you okay..." JJ managed to ask, realizing that Emily may be in a similar state to the one she was in, if not one worse considering she was on the bottom.

"Okay?" Emily panted the question, seeming to try and focus for a moment on what exactly it was asking. "Yes, oh Jennifer, yes." Her words were fast and out of cadence but she immediately nodded bringing her hands up to smooth them over blonde hair. "You didn't hurt me, I knew you wouldn't, nothing you did hurt me... quite the opposite... god, are you still inside?" She asked the question biting her lower lip to moan as a ripple of pleasure coursed through her.

JJ groaned in response and rolled her eyes just thinking about the pleasure that had been.

"A part of me is I think." The blonde admitted in a lust filled moan. "The part that wants to live inside you forever."

"Good, because you're not getting it back." Emily's eyes flashed with mirth as she continued to stroke her hands over blonde hair. "You are so beautiful." She whispered, her dark eyes full of complete love and trust.

"You are..." JJ began but stopped and then leaned in to just press herself against the brunette. "More than I dared believe." She took a controlling breath though her body was still shaking with barely controlled arousal. "I never knew that loving you would be so..." She stopped again. "God Emily..." She pressed her lips to the brunette's in a hot fast kiss. "God." She kissed her again.

"Complete." Emily broke the kiss after a long moment, when they were both desperate for air again. "I feel complete with you Jennifer." She filled in the statement that JJ had been having trouble finishing. "All these years we've had each other to love and rely on in so many ways but this... this was the piece we didn't know we were missing so badly."

"I don't know apparently you had ideas... Sasha." JJ teased with a wink as she moved back into a nestling position, though this time her hand went on automatic to cup over Emily's breast.

"She hated when I called her Jennifer." Emily gave a soft laugh as she brought her fingers up to stroke over the back of JJ's arm.

"Apparently Will had a thing against being called Em." JJ feigned innocence with her tone. "What is it about them eh? A little slip of the tongue here and there." She laughed softly.

"Somewhere our sub consciousnesses are high fiving one another." Emily gave her a squeeze. "And Reid is feeling the need to educate whoever he is with about the significance of a Freudian slip."

JJ laughed a little harder as she settled more comfortably in 'her' place.

"Ready for another perfect nap?" The blonde asked in a soft whisper.

"As long as you're in my arms the whole time." Emily leaned to kiss JJ's forehead reverently.

"There's no where else I'm going." JJ admitted shaking her head against Emily's body. "Not until we have to move."

-x-


End file.
